monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnarok
Earth |move = Felyne Spray, Demolition |ailments = Stun Felyne-Scented |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Magnaroks live their entire lives in volcanoes, where soot and ash hardens on their skin to create thick white armor. They are carnivores and have powerful jaws, but their claim to fame is the irritating scent that they spray from ducts around their bellies. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Magnarok is a very rare Brute Wyvern encountered in Monster Hunter Destiny. It specializes in bite attacks, but is also capable of spraying pheromones to deter attackers. It seems to be distantly related to the Uragaan. English: Magnarok Japanese: Magunarokku Latin: Pestimaxilla foetidum In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Magnaroks live their entire lives in volcanoes, where soot and ash hardens on their skin to create thick white armor. They are carnivores and have powerful jaws, but their claim to fame is the irritating scent that they spray from ducts around their bellies. Introductory Cutscene Location: Cratered Island Area 7 Synopsis: The volcano explodes in the distance as the hunter trudges up the slope and makes it into the lava-filled area. The first thing that crosses the hunter's path is a pair of Felynes, which scamper toward an Aptonoth that seems to be emitting pink pheromones. A whole crowd of Felynes are attacking the Aptonoth, which finally keels over and expires after repeated attacks from the maddened cats. Puzzled, the hunter walks closer to investigate the unusual occurrence, but then a roar breaks the silence and scares the Felynes into fleeing the area. Tremors rock the ground as a massive brute wyvern approaches - a Magnarok. The huge monster sees the hunter and slams its jaws into the ground without warning, the shockwave pushing him/her away. Small clouds of pink gas appear from the Magnarok's underside as it prepares to attack again, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyverns Weakness: Earth Element: none Status Ailments: Stun, Felyne-Scented Habitats: Old Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Cratered Island, Blasted Badland Behavior: *Huffs black smoke when enraged *Cannot spray gas when low on stamina *Recovers stamina by eating an Apceros or Aptonoth *Occasionally drops an item when spraying gas Physiology and Behavior Like all Brute Wyverns, the Magnarok is a very aggressive, bipedal monster. Its main features are its rock-crushing jaws and plates of armor. The white armor comes from living in volcanoes, where the ash and soot harden on its skin and is bleached over time. Despite having this crusty coating, the Magnarok can move around easily. Its curling horns display dominance, and help the Magnarok settle battles over territory. What look like teeth in its upper jaw are actually bony plates that can crunch through stone. Despite being a Brute Wyvern, the Magnarok is surprisingly passive. When it gets the chance, it can spray a pink gas that disorients enemies that are doused in it. Furthermore, the gas smells remarkably like the Felvine that Lynians are attracted to, and thus draws large numbers of Felynes and Melynxes to it. While its enemy is distracted by the cat-like creatures, the Magnarok can escape. However, when cornered, the Magnarok will show no mercy and go all out with its jaws and horns. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Magnarok can become infected with the Frenzy. Its transformation when Frenzied is one of the most dramatic of all - its white armor becomes extremely dark grey (almost black) and its exposed parts turn purple. Its deep roar deepens even further until it sounds like the rumbling of an earthquake. It is now capable of performing an extremely deadly combo that consists of a Powered Jaw Attack followed by a Demolition. The existence of an Apex Magnarok has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Magnarok can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head and both horns broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Magnarok Cortex: Toughened to a ridiculous thickness by compressed volcanic ash. As hard as a Gravios shell. *'Magnarok Plate': A plate-like scale found underneath the Magnarok's impressive suit of armor. *'Magna Thickfang': The thickest of the thick fangs inside a Magnarok's mouth. Used for chewing boulders into powder. *'Twisted Magna Horn': This horn is found on a Magnarok's head, and is thought to be used in territorial fights. *'Magna Evil Eye': Still intact, this glaring eye seems to stare right through you. Not suitable for a paranoid buyer. A': *'Magnarok Spondylus: A super-shell carved from a Magnarok. This compressed soot is so tough that it almost can't be scratched. *'Magnarok Plaque': Too tough to be called a scale, this plaque sits under tough armor and is toughened by the pressure. *'Magna Bossfang': The biggest fang of all. It can bite through bones like dry twigs, and boulders like popcorn. *'Gnarled Magna Horn': This very gnarled Magnarok horn comes from an experienced individual. It grows more twisty with age. *'Magna Dire Eye': Intact right down to the optic nerve, the eye of a Magnarok is an object of much study among scientists. Attacks Quick Bites: Raises its head, then lowers it and bites twice in front of it. Then, it immediately turns in a new direction and bites twice again. Lunge: Takes one step back, then rushes forward a couple of paces and snaps its jaws at whatever is in front of it. Tail Swing: Turns 180 degrees to the side while swinging its tail. Always does two. Horn Swing: Raises its head at an angle, then swings its head powerfully down and to the side. Snapping Jaws: Opens its mouth noticeably, then slams it shut while taking a step forward. It will repeat this up to three times before settling down, and four when enraged. Powered Jaw Attack: Similarly to Uragaan, it will rear slowly onto its hind legs with a roar before slamming its jaws into the ground, causing a quake. (Stun) Demolition: Shakes its head and lowers it to the ground while aiming at a target. Then, the Magnarok will open its mouth and rush forward, with its bottom jaw tearing up the ground underneath it. It will finish with an uppercut, then slam its jaw into the ground hard enough to get it stuck in the ground. After the quake that ensues, the Magnarok will pull its jaw out of the ground at an angle, landing on its side to hit anything standing beside it. (Stun) Demon Dance: Similarly to Deviljho, it will swing its head up into the air over and over again, alternating from left to right five times before settling down. Felyne Spray: Rears up onto its hind legs while puffs of pink gas come out from underneath it. Then, it'll lower itself into the ground and produce a continuous cloud of gas that spreads all around it. Summons Felynes and Melynxes. (Felvine-Scented, Stun) Roar: Takes a step forward and stands tall, then belts out a guttural bellow. Usually follows up with a Quick Bites attack. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water -10 *Thunder (0) *Ice -10 *Earth -20 *Sky +5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Anti-Theft, Fortify, Teammate Rally, Iron Skin, Worrywart A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water (0) *Thunder +10 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +15 *Dragon (0) Skills: Counter-Theft, Fortify, Adrenaline +2, Guard +1, Worrywart Weapons Longsword Wicked Ripper --> Wicked Shredder --> Serious Shredder --> Shreddin' Swordsman Hammer Ragna Rager --> Ragna Rocker --> Ragna Rockstar --> Rockin' Ragnarok Gunlance Powered Piercer --> Powerful Piercer --> Powerful Pyrotech --> Awesome Amplance Bludgeon Flail Brute Bludgeon --> Boss Bludgeon --> Boss Boomer --> Boomin' Blitz Notes *Its Latin name means "fetid rock jaw". *Its G-Rank armor set introduces the skill Teammate Rally, which acts identically to Shakalaka Rally but accounts for all hunting companions (Felyne Comrades, Shakalakas, Halks, and Pikmin if "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet" is installed). **Its A-Rank armor also introduces a skill called Counter-Theft, which has a 10% chance of carving an item from a monster if it hits you. *Its equipment is meant to represent the heavy metal music genre. The armor set, for example, is all black and covered in spikes, and even includes a white Mohawk. *There is an Event Quest that allows you to hunt a miniature Magnarok, much like the Phantom Uragaan from MH Tri. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255